drakengardfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Utilisateur:Eidolon2010/Bac à sable/Musique
Chansons Tsukiru 「尽きる」 Kanji :紅い夜　鳥眠る :夢の窓　青空写す :わらべ唄口ずさみ :漫ろ行く　草原を :「祈りは　貴方の面影やどし :魂いろどる想いをはこぶ :翼を生やし　愛から逃げて :天使が割った奇妙な皿の上で燃えて尽きる」　 :黒い朝　時間告げる :汚れ血よ　森帰れ :闇を掘る　どこまでも :たどりつく断頭台 :「祈りは　貴方の面影やどし :魂いろどる想いをはこぶ :翼を生やし　愛から逃げて :天使が割った奇妙な皿の上で燃えて尽きる」 Romaji :Akai yoru, tori nemuru :Yume no mado, sora utsusu :Warabe uta, kuchizusami :Sozoro yuku, kasahara wo :「Hikari wa anata no, omokage yadoshi :Tamashii wa tobu, omoi wo hakobu :Tsubasa wo hayashi, ai kara nigete :Tenshi ga warita, kimyouna sara no ue de moete Tsukiru」 :Kuroi asa, toki tsugeru :Kegare chi yo, mori kaere :Yami wo horu, dokomademo :Tadoritsuku, dantoudai :「Hikari wa anata no, omokage yadoshi :Tamashii wa tobu, omoi wo hakobu :Tsubasa wo hayashi, ai kara nigete :Tenshi ga warita, kimyouna sara no ue de moete Tsukiru」 Hitori 「ひとり」 Kanji :紅く染まる街で :影を舗道に :描いたふたりは :何処に行ったの? :そっと過ぎ去ってく :季節のなか :残された :僕だけ… :素直に :弱さを見せる :ことさえ :できずにいた :不器用な :愛だった :もう一度あのときの :ふたりに戻れるのならば :迷わずに君のこと :抱きしめ :離さない :黒く染まる夜は :膝を抱えて :君といた日を :思い返すよ :きっと幼すぎて :見えずにいた :愛と云う名の :意味 :あのとき :胸に積もった :幾重の :想い出さえ :音もなく :溶けてゆく :もう一度あの夜に :いますぐ戻れるのならば :去ってゆく君の背を :抱きしめ :引きとめよう… :勝手なことだと :百も承知の上だよ :すぐじゃなくていい :僕はひとりで待ち続ける :君といた想い出に :寄り添いながら生きている :情けない僕だけど :今でも :忘れられない :もう一度あのときの :ふたりに戻れるのならば :迷わずに君のこと :抱きしめ :離さない Romaji :Akaku somaru machi de :Kage wo hodou ni :Kaita futari wa :Doko ni itta no? :Sotto sugisatteku :Kisetsu no naka :Nokosareta :Boku dake... :Sunao ni :Yowasa wo miseru :Koto sae :Dekizu ni ita :Bukiyou na :Ai datta :Mou ichido ano toki no :Futari ni modoreru no naraba :Mayowazu ni kimi no koto :Dakishime :Hanasa nai :Kuroku somaru yoru wa :Hiza wo kagaete :Kimi to ita hi wo :Omoi kaesu yo :Kitto osanasugite :Miezu ni ita :Ai to iu na no :Imi :Ano toki :Mune ni tsumotta :Ikue no :Omoide sae :Oto mo naku :Tokete yuku :Mou ichido ano yoru ni :Imasugu modoreru no naraba :Satte yuku kimi no se wo :Dakishime :Hikitomeyou... :Katte na koto da to :Hyaku mo shouchi no ue da yo :Sugu jyanakute ii :Boku wa hitori de machi tsuzukeru :Kimi to ita omoide ni :Yorisoi nagara ikite iru :Nasake nai boku dakedo :Ima demo :Wasurerare nai :Mou ichido ano toki no :Futari ni modoreru no naraba :Mayowazu ni kimi no koto :Dakishime :Hanasa nai Kuroi Uta 「クロイウタ」 This Silence Is Mine BOs DOD2 Drag-on Dragoon 2 Original Soundtrack (ドラッグ オン ドラグーン 2 オリジナル・サウンドトラック) est sorti le 20 juillet 2005. Le tout est composé par le duo Yoshiki Aoi, qui a travaillé sur la série Gundam Seed. Pistes #'Symphonic Poem "Forbidden Prelude"' (交響詩　「禁断の序曲」) #'Fate' (運命) #'Plains of Pity' (恵沢の平原) #'Reminiscence Is Madness' (追憶は狂気) #'Old Tombstone' (古の墓標) #'Valley of Darkness' (無明の渓谷) #'Black Requiem' (黒のレクイエム) #'Formidable Enemy' (強敵) #'Moaning Waterways' (嘆きの水脈) #'Sadness' (哀しみ) #'"Exhausted" ~On the Holy Land~' (「尽きる」　〜聖地にて〜) #'"Exhausted" ~The Broken Past~' (「尽きる」　〜壊れた過去〜) #'Abysmal Earth' (深淵なる大地) #'Furious Earth' (狂乱の大地) #'Twilight Hill' (黄昏の丘) #'Decision's End' (決着の果て) #'Impatience' (焦燥) #'Exploration' (探検) #'Breaking Through' (突破) #'Unrest' (不穏) #'Final Battle' (最期の戦い) #'Hitori' (ひとり) #:Composition: Ryoki Matsumoto #:Arrangement et piano: Ken Shima #:Paroles: SATOMI #:Chant: Mika Nakashima #:Basse: Kenji Takamizu (高水 健司) #:Guitare: Masayoshi Furukawa (古川 昌義) #:Batterie: Masayuki Muraishi (村石 雅行) #:Percussions: Mataro Misawa (三沢 またろう) #:Vents: Otohiko Fujita (藤田 乙比古) et Masato Abe (阿部 雅人) #:Cordes: Chieko Kinbara Strings (金原 千恵子 Strings) Crédits supplémentaires *'Chœur:' Chœur Philarmonique de Tokyo (東京混声合唱団) *:Sopranos: Shoko Iwashita (岩下 晶子), Ayaka Kato (加藤 綾香), Tomoko Wada (和田 友子), Yoko Nachigami (那知上 陽子 / Yoko Okuyama 奥山 陽子) *:Altos: Mari Sakamoto (坂本 真理), Yuki Minowa (箕輪 由樹 / Yuki Takahashi 高橋 由樹) *:Ténors: Hiroki Chiba (千葉 弘樹), Kazushige Shimura (志村 一繁) *:Baritons: Takehiko Sasaki(佐々木 武彦), Keiichi Miyata (宮田 圭一) *'Flute et alto:' Hideyo Takakuwa (高桑 英世) *'Cordes:' Rush by Takashi Kato (加藤 高志 Strings) *:Violons: Takashi Kato (加藤 高志), Akiko Kato (加藤 亜紀子), Nagisa Kiriyama (桐山 なぎさ), Ado Matsumoto (松本 亜土), Akihiro Iwamura (岩村 聡弘), Kazuo Watanabe (渡辺 一雄), Etsuko Hara (原 えつこ), Hiroki Muto (武藤 宏樹), Takuya Mori (森 琢哉), Aya Yokomizo (横溝 礼) *:Altos: Hirohito Furugawara (古川原 裕仁), Aiko Hosokawa (細川 亜維子) *:Violoncelles: Masami Horisawa (堀沢 真己), Makoto Osawa (大沢 真人) Galerie Hitori est un single sorti le 8 juin 2005. Dans ce disque est inclus la chanson thème de Drakengard 2, dans 4 versions différentes. Le tout est interprété par Mika Nakashima. Pistes #'Hitori ~Single Version~' #:Composition: Ryoki Matsumoto #:Arrangement et piano: Ken Shima #:Paroles: SATOMI #:Basse: Kenji Takamizu (高水 健司) #:Guitare: Masayoshi Furukawa (古川 昌義) #:Batterie: Masayuki Muraishi (村石 雅行) #:Percussions: Mataro Misawa (三沢 またろう) #:Vents: Otohiko Fujita (藤田 乙比古) et Masato Abe (阿部 雅人) #:Cordes: Chieko Kinbara Strings (金原 千恵子 Strings) #'Hitori ~Album Version~' #:Composition: Ryoki Matsumoto #:Arrangement et piano: Ken Shima #:Paroles: SATOMI #:Cordes: Chieko Kinbara Strings #'Hitori ~Endroll Version~' #:Composition: Ryoki Matsumoto #:Arrangement: Ken Shima #:Cordes: Chieko Kinbara Strings #'Hitori ~Instrumental~' #:Composition: Ryoki Matsumoto #:Arrangement et piano: Ken Shima #:Basse: Kenji Takamizu #:Guitare: Masayoshi Furukawa #:Batterie: Masayuki Muraishi #:Percussions: Mataro Misawa #:Vents: Otohiko Fujita et Masato Abe #:Cordes: Chieko Kinbara Strings Galerie Ce disque promotionnel de Drakengard 2 fut distribué lors de différents événements organisé autour du jeu. Il contient 2 pistes de la bande originale, plus des interviews de l'équipe créative, des artworks et autres bonus. Pistes #'Symphonic Poem "Forbidden Prelude"' (交響詩　「禁断の序曲」) #'Breaking Through' (突破) Crédits supplémentaires *'Chœur:' Chœur Philarmonique de Tokyo (東京混声合唱団) *:Sopranos: Shoko Iwashita (岩下 晶子), Ayaka Kato (加藤 綾香), Tomoko Wada (和田 友子), Yoko Nachigami (那知上 陽子 / Yoko Okuyama 奥山 陽子) *:Altos: Mari Sakamoto (坂本 真理), Yuki Minowa (箕輪 由樹 / Yuki Takahashi 高橋 由樹) *:Ténors: Hiroki Chiba (千葉 弘樹), Kazushige Shimura (志村 一繁) *:Baritons: Takehiko Sasaki(佐々木 武彦), Keiichi Miyata (宮田 圭一) *'Flute et alto:' Hideyo Takakuwa (高桑 英世) *'Cordes:' Rush by Takashi Kato (加藤 高志 Strings) *:Violons: Takashi Kato (加藤 高志), Akiko Kato (加藤 亜紀子), Nagisa Kiriyama (桐山 なぎさ), Ado Matsumoto (松本 亜土), Akihiro Iwamura (岩村 聡弘), Kazuo Watanabe (渡辺 一雄), Etsuko Hara (原 えつこ), Hiroki Muto (武藤 宏樹), Takuya Mori (森 琢哉), Aya Yokomizo (横溝 礼) *:Altos: Hirohito Furugawara (古川原 裕仁), Aiko Hosokawa (細川 亜維子) *:Violoncelles: Masami Horisawa (堀沢 真己), Makoto Osawa (大沢 真人) Galerie DOD3 Sirius est un single sorti le 13 novembre 2013. Ce single contient la chanson d'introduction de la série Kill la Kill, une autre chanson, et la chanson thème de Drakengard 3. Le tout est interprété par Eir Aoi. Pistes SECL-1407 #'Sirius' (シリウス) #:Composition et arrangement: Ryosuke Shigenaga #:Paroles: meg rock (Megumi Hinata) #'Addicted...' #:Composition, arrangement et paroles: Yuyoyuppe #'Kuroi Uta' #:Composition et arrangement: Keiichi Okabe #:Paroles: Kikuchi Hana #'Sirius - Instrumental' #:Composition et arrangement: Ryosuke Shigenaga SECL-1405~6 CD #'Sirius' #:Composition et arrangement: Ryosuke Shigenaga #:Paroles: meg rock #'Addicted...' #:Composition, arrangement et paroles: Yuyoyuppe #'Kuroi Uta' #:Composition et arrangement: Keiichi Okabe #:Paroles: Kikuchi Hana #'Sirius - Instrumental' #:Composition et arrangement: Ryosuke Shigenaga DVD #'Sirius (Music Video)' #'The Making of "Sirius"' #'Eir Aoi in Germany "AnimagiC 2013" (supported by Lis-Ani! TV)' SECL-1408~9 CD #'Sirius' #:Composition et arrangement: Ryosuke Shigenaga #:Paroles: meg rock #'Addicted...' #:Composition, arrangement et paroles: Yuyoyuppe #'Kuroi Uta' #:Composition et arrangement: Keiichi Okabe #:Paroles: Kikuchi Hana #'Sirius - TV Size Ver.' #:Composition et arrangement: Ryosuke Shigenaga #:Paroles: meg rock DVD #'Kill la Kill (Anime Footage)' Paroles Sirius Addicted... Galerie This Silence Is Mine/Anata to SciencE est un single sorti le 18 décembre 2013. Ce single contient l'une des chansons de Drakengard 3, et une autre. Le tout est interprété par Chihiro Onitsuka. Pistes #'This Silence Is Mine' #:Composition: Keiichi Okabe #:Arrangement: #:Paroles: #'Anata to SciencE' (あなたとSciencE) #:Composition et paroles: Chihiro Onitsuka #:Arrangement: #:Interprétation: Billys Sandwitches NieR NieR Gestalt & Replicant Original Soundtrack (ニーア ゲシュタルト & レプリカント オリジナル・サウンドトラック) est sorti le 21 avril 2010. Cet album est composé par Keiichi Okabe, Keigo Hoashi et Kakeru Ishihama du studio MoNACA, et par Takafumi Nishimura de Cavia, qui est responsable sonore. Le tout est arrangé par Ryuichi Takada de MoNACA. Pistes Disque 1 #'Snow in Summer' (夏ノ雪) #:Thème du prologue, durant l'été 2049. #'Hills of Radiant Wind' (光ノ風吹ク丘) #:Thème des Plaines septentrionale et méridionale. #'The Incomplete Stone' (不完全ナ石) #:Thème du Temple oublié. #'Blu-bird' (青イ鳥) #:Thème de combat contre Hansel & Gretel. #'Cold Steel Coffin' (心閉ザセシ鉄棺) #:Thème du village de l'Aire. #'Grandma' (オバアチャン) #:Thème de combat contre Crochet. #'Song of the Ancients / Devola' (イニシエノウタ／デボル) #:Thème du village de Nier. #'The Wretched Automatons' (愚カシイ機械) #:Thème de la Montagne des robots. #'City of Commerce' (売買ノ街) #:Thème du village de Littoral. #'Song of the Ancients / Popola' (イニシエノウタ／ポポル) #:Thème de la Bibliothèque du village. #'The Prestigious Mask' (仮面ノ誉) #:Thème de la cité de Facade. #'Temple of Drifting Sands' (流砂ノ神殿) #:Thème du Temple stérile. #'Gods Bounds by Rules' (掟ニ囚ワレシ神) #:Thème de combat contre Shahriyar. #'The Ultimate Weapon' (最終兵器) #:Thème du Manoir d'Emil, et du laboratoire souterrain. #'Deep Crimson Foe' (深紅ノ敵) #:Thème de combat contre Gepetto, Grimoire Rubrum, Halua, et P-33 & Kalil (première phase). #'Dispossession / Piano Ver.' (喪失／Ver.ピアノ) #'Dispossession / Strings Ver.' (喪失／Ver.重奏) #'Dispossession / Pluck Ver.' (喪失／Ver.弦) #'Dispossession / Music Box Ver.' (喪失／Ver.オルゴール) #:Thèmes de Nier. #'Yonah / Piano Ver.' (ヨナ／Ver.ピアノ) #'Yonah / Strings Ver.' (ヨナ／Ver.重奏) #'Yonah / Pluck Ver. 1' (ヨナ／Ver.弦その1) #'Yonah / Pluck Ver. 2' (ヨナ／Ver.弦その2) #:Thèmes de Yonah. Disque 2 #'The Dark Colossus Destroys All' (全テヲ破壊スル黒キ巨人) #:Thème de combat contre Jack, Roc, et P-33 & Kalil (seconde phase). #'Song of the Ancients / Hollow Dreams' (イニシエノウタ／虚ロナ夢) #:Jouée lors de la quête "La ballade des jumelles". #'Kainé / Salvation' (カイネ／救済) #'Kainé / Escape' (カイネ／逃避) #:Thèmes de Kainé. #'His Dream' (彼ノ夢) #'This Dream' (此ノ夢) #'Repose' (休息) #:Thèmes de la Forêt des légendes. #'The Lost Forest' (失ワレタ森) #:Thème de la Route de l'Est. #'Song of the Ancients / Fate' (イニシエノウタ／運命) #:Thème de combat contre Popola & Devola. #'Shadowlord's Castle / Memory' (魔王ノ城／記憶) #:Thème du château du Maître des Ombres. #'Dance of the Evanescent' (儚キ者達ノ舞踏) #:Jouée lors d'une reminiscence. #'Shadowlord's Castle / Roar' (魔王ノ城／咆吼) #:Thème de combat contre la Mère L'Oye. #'Emil / Karma' (エミール／業苦) #'Emil / Sacrifice' (エミール／犠牲) #:Thèmes d'Emil. #'Shadowlord' (魔王) #:Thème de combat contre le Maître des Ombres. #'Ashes of Dreams / New' (Ashes of Dreams／English Version) #'Ashes of Dreams / Nouveau' (Ashes of Dreams／Nouveau-FR Version) #'Ashes of Dreams / Nuadhaich' (Ashes of Dreams／Nuadhaich-GER Version) #'Ashes of Dreams / Aratanaru' (Ashes of Dreams／Aratanaru-JP Version) #:Thèmes de fin. #'Shadowlord - White-note remix' (魔王 - White-note remix) #:Variation du thème du Maître des Ombres. Crédits supplémentaires *'Production musicale et chœur masculin:' Keiichi Okabe *'Chant, chœur et paroles:' Emi Evans *'Chœur féminin:' Nami Nakagawa *'Chœurs enfants:' Daishu Oikawa, Kazuya Miyashita, Kento Yamazaki *'Piano:' Keigo Hoashi *'Guitare:' Takanori Goto (後藤 貴徳) *'Cordes:' Daisensei Muroya Strings (大先生 室屋 Strings) Galerie NieR Gestalt & Replicant 15 Nightmares & Arrange Tracks (ニーア ゲシュタルト & レプリカント 15 ナイトメアーズ＆アレンジトラックス) est sorti le 8 décembre 2010. Sur cet album figurent les morceaux apparaissant dans le chapitre téléchargeable "Le monde des vaisseaux vacants", ainsi que des réarrangements inédits. Le tout est composé et arrangé par les membres du studio MoNACA. Pistes #'Song of the Ancients - Lost Androids Mixuxux' (イニシエノウタ - Lost Androids Mixuxux) #:Arrangement: Keiichi Okabe #:Cordes: Daisensei Muroya Strings (大先生 室屋 Strings) #'Blu-bird - Hansel und Gretel' (青イ鳥 - Hansel und Gretel) #:Arrangement et guitare: oriori #'Shadowlord's Castle - Iron Fist mix feat.DJ-BKO' (魔王ノ城 - Iron Fist mix feat.DJ-BKO) #:Arrangement: Keiichi Okabe #'Emil - Ultimate Weapon No.7' (エミール - Ultimate Weapon No.7) #:Arrangement et guitare: Kakeru Ishihama #'Shadowlord - Crying Yonah Version' (魔王 - Crying Yonah Version) #:Arrangement: Ryuichi Takada #'Emil / Piano Ver.' (エミール／Ver. ピアノ) #:Arrangement et piano: Keigo Hoashi #'Kainé / Duet Ver.' (カイネ／Ver. 重奏) #:Arrangement: Keigo Hoashi #:Cordes: Daisensei Muroya Strings #'The Wretched Automatons/a capella' (愚カシイ機械／Ver. アカペラ) #:Arrangement: Keiichi Okabe #:Chant et paroles: Emi Evans #:Chœurs: Nami Nakagawa & Keiichi Okabe #'Song of the Ancients / Piano Ver.' (イニシエノウタ／Ver.ピアノ) #:Arrangement et piano: Keigo Hoashi #'Shadowlord/Music Box Ver.' (魔王／Ver. オルゴール) #:Arrangement: Keigo Hoashi #'The Legend of Nier: 8-bit Heroes' (ニーアの伝説 ～8ビットの勇者たち～) #:Arrangement: Hidekazu Tanaka #:Medley de "Song of the Ancients", "Kainé", "Emil" et "Ashes of Dreams". Galerie Piano Collections NieR Gestalt & Replicant (ピアノコレクションズ ニーア ゲシュタルト＆レプリカント) est sorti le 21 mars 2012. Cet album piano est arrangé et interprété par des membres de MoNACA, ainsi que par de tiers compositeurs. Pistes #'Song of the Ancients' (イニシエノウタ) #:Arrangement et piano: Keigo Hoashi #'Kainé' (カイネ) #:Arrangement et piano: Keigo Hoashi #'Hills of Radiant Wind' (光ノ風吹ク丘) #:Arrangement et piano: Kumi Tanioka #'Snow in Summer' (夏ノ雪) #:Arrangement et piano: Keigo Hoashi #'Emil' (エミール) #:Arrangement et piano: Keigo Hoashi #'Grandma' (オバアチャン) #:Arrangement: Masato Koda #:Piano: Kumi Tanioka #'Repose' (休息) #:Arrangement et piano: Keigo Hoashi #'Gods Bound by Rules' (掟ニ囚ワレシ神) #:Arrangement et piano: Kumi Tanioka #'Shadowlord' (魔王) #:Arrangement et piano: Keigo Hoashi #'The Wretched Automatons' (愚カシイ機械) #:Arrangement et piano: Ryuichi Takada #'Ashes of Dreams' (Ashes of Dreams) #:Arrangement et piano: Yuri Misumi Galerie NieR Tribute Album -echo-''' (ニーア トリビュート アルバム　─エコー─) est sorti le 14 septembre 2011. À l'instar des SQ, il s'agit d'un albums de reprises, interprété par divers artistes. Pistes #-echo-: NieR Repose''' (''-echo-: NieR 休息'') #:Arrangement: SEXY-SYNTHESIZER (Takeshi Nagai & Yoshiteru Otani) #'''-echo-: NieR Kainé / Salvation ~ Kainé / Escape''' (''-echo-: NieR カイネ／救済 〜 カイネ／逃避'') #:Arrangement: Sen (matryoshka) #'''-echo-: NieR Temple of Drifting Sands''' (''-echo-: NieR 流砂ノ神殿'') #:Arrangement: millstones #'''-echo-: NieR Emil / Sacrifice''' (''-echo-: NieR エミール／犠牲'') #:Arrangement: Ametsub #'''-echo-: NieR Suite Of Nier - Snow in Summer, The Ultimate Weapon, Ashes of Dreams' (-echo-: NieR Suite Of Nier - 夏ノ雪, 最終兵器, Ashes of Dreams) #:'Arrangement:' Go-qualia #'-echo-: NieR Shadowlord's Castle / Roar''' (''-echo-: NieR 魔王ノ城／咆吼'') #:Arrangement: RÄFVEN #:Guitare: Jonas Lundberg #:Violon: Loke Nyberg #:Saxophone: Martin Nurmi #:Tamboura: Daniel Wejdin #:Accordéon: Johan Dahlkvist #:Trombone: David Fraenckel #:Contrebasse: Rasmus Blanck #:Percussions: Per Svenner #'''-echo-: NieR The Incomplete Stone''' (''-echo-: NieR 不完全ナ石'') #:Arrangement: Nobu44 #'''-echo-: NieR Song of the Ancients / Devola ~ Song of the Ancients / Popola''' (''-echo-: NieR イニシエノウタ／デボル 〜 イニシエノウタ／ポポル'') #:Arrangement: sasakure.UK #'''-echo-: NieR The Wretched Automatons''' (''-echo-: NieR 愚カシイ機械'') #:Arrangement: KanouKaoru #'''-echo-: NieR Grandma''' (''-echo-: NieR オバアチャン'') #:Arrangement: Schroeder-Headz #:Piano: Shunsuke Watanabe (渡辺 シュンスケ) #'''-echo-: NieR The Lost Forest''' (''-echo-: NieR 失ワレタ森'') #:Arrangement: NO‐NO₂ #'''-echo-: NieR Snow in Summer ~ The Dark Colossus Destroys All''' (''-echo-: NieR 夏ノ雪〜 全テヲ破壊スル黒キ巨人'') #:Arrangement: world's end girlfriend #:Violon: Mio Okamura (岡村 美央) #:Violoncelle: Seigen Tokuzawa (徳澤 青弦) Galerie NieR Replicant Mini Album - Uragiri no Koe (ニーア レプリカント ミニアルバム - ウラギリノコエ) est sorti le 22 avril 2010. Ce mini-album est offert avec les versions PS3 pré-commandées japonaises de NieR. La composition est du duo de MoNACA Keiichi Okabe et Kakeru Ishihama. Pistes #'Kainé / Salvation' (カイネ／救済) #'Hills of Radiant Wind' (光ノ風吹ク丘) #'Song of the Ancients / Devola' (イニシエノウタ／デボル) #'The Dark Colossus Destroys All' (全テヲ破壊スル黒キ巨人) #'Voice of Replicant' (Voice of Replicant) #:Mix drama et musique: "Yonah", "Song of the Ancients", "The Dark Colossus Destroys All", "Emil" et "Snow in Summer". Galerie NieR Gestalt Mini Album - Owari no Uta (ニーア ゲシュタルト ミニアルバム - オワリノウタ) est sorti le 22 avril 2010. Ce mini-album est offert avec les versions XBox 360 pré-commandées japonaises de NieR. La composition est du duo de MoNACA Keiichi Okabe et Kakeru Ishihama. Pistes #'Snow in Summer' (夏ノ雪) #'Blu-bird' (青イ鳥) #'The Lost Forest' (失ワレタ森) #'Emil / Karma' (エミール／業苦) #'Kainé / Rain of Light' (カイネ／光ノ雨) Galerie NieR Replicant Drama CD The Lost Words and the Red Sky (「ニーア レプリカント」ドラマCD ウシナワレタコトバトアカイソラ) est sorti le 27 avril 2011. L'histoire de ce drama, écrite par Taro Yoko, se focalise le contexte de la version Replicant du jeu NieR. Des musiques tirées du jeu et de Drakengard sont entendues en fond sonore. Pistes Disque 1 #'The Sky of the End' (終末ノ空) #'Report #1' (報告書 #1) #'White Troops' (白キ軍勢) #'Report #2' (報告書 #2) #'Politicians' (政治家) #'Report #3' (報告書 #3) #'Nier / Presentiment' (ニーア／予感) #'Kainé / Family' (カイネ／家族) #'Emil / Weapon' (エミール／兵器) #'Nier / Chaos' (ニーア／混乱) #'Emil / Suppression' (エミール／制圧) #'Kainé / Quarrel' (カイネ／口論) #'The Boy, the Girl and the Weapon #1' (少年ト少女ト兵器 #1) #'The Boy, the Girl and the Weapon #2' (少年ト少女ト兵器 #2) #'The Boy, the Girl and the Weapon #3' (少年ト少女ト兵器 #3) #'The Boy, the Girl and the Weapon #4' (少年ト少女ト兵器 #4) #'The Boy, the Girl and the Weapon #5' (少年ト少女ト兵器 #5) #'The Boy, the Girl and the Weapon #6' (少年ト少女ト兵器 #6) #'Report #4' (報告書 #4) Disque 2 #'The Promise of One Thousand Years' (千年ノ約束) #'Lust' (獣欲) #'The Great Space War' (宇宙大戦争) #'After School' (「下校時間」) #'Classroom' (「教室」) #'Teacher in Training' (「教育実習の先生」) #'Speech From The Vice-Principal' (「教頭先生の挨拶」) #'Cheering Party' (「応援団」) #'Lunch Break' (「お昼休憩」) #'Toilet' (「トイレ」) #'Relay Race' (「バトンリレー」) #'Good Job?' (「おつかれさま?」) #'Folk Dance' (「フォークダンス」) #:Entendues lors du Replicant Private High School ~ Sports Festival Side (私立レプリカント高等学校 体育祭編) #'Humming (Bonus Track)' (ハナウタ (ボーナストラック)) #:Paroles: Nao Shiromoto (白本 奈緒) #:Chant: Mai Kadowaki Crédits supplémentaires *'Cast' *:Voix principales: *::Nier (enfant): Nobuhiko Okamoto (岡本 信彦) *::Nier (adolescent): Koji Yusa (遊佐 浩二) *::Yonah: Ai Nonaka (野中 藍) *::Kainé: Atsuko Tanaka (田中 敦子) *::Emil: Mai Kadowaki (門脇舞以) *::Tyrann: Showtaro Morikubo () *::Popola & Devola: Ryoko Shiraishi (白石 涼子) *::Grimoire Noir: Fumihiko Tachiki (立木 文彦) *::Kali: Mari Yokō (橫尾 まり) *::Grand-père de Kainé ．P22: Yoshitaka Yasumoto (安元 祥貴) *::Roi de Façade: Yosuke Shigematsu (重松 洋祐) *::Aide-de-camp: Satoru Hayashi (林 理幹) *::Fyra: Maru Ayasato (綾里 まる) *:Voix additionnelles: *::Kenji Akabane (赤羽根 健治) *::4 *::Umeka Shōji (庄司 宇芽香) *::Ai Kayano (茅野 愛衣) *::Takahiro Fujimoto (藤本 たかひろ) *::Hiromu Miyazaki (宮崎 寛務) *::Shunzō Miyasaka (宮坂 俊蔵) *::Yu Muranaka (村中 由) *::Madoka Yamanaka (山中 まどか) Galerie